


Insert One Dog Night Pun Here

by WaxDragons



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Honestly it's time for another bite of fluff, POV Second Person, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxDragons/pseuds/WaxDragons
Summary: You and the Captain are just chilling on vacation, cuddled up with snow outside. A short bite of fluff to bring a little warmth to your heart, if that's what you want.
Relationships: Captain Hans Günsche/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Insert One Dog Night Pun Here

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from my preexisting stock of content; it was easy to fix up and post (double jeopardy tonight) and is probably gender neutral but that's neither here nor there and I don't feel like making that determination right now. How you're in Canada is up for you to decide. Alternatively you could swap that for something else-- really whatever floats your boat. But I, for one, love snow and just chilling on vacation. Haven't been able to do any of the usual (for obvious reasons) so I miss it dearly. At least sharing a bit of it like this warms my heart a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, thermodynamic equilibrium is relationship goals and honestly? The Captain could probably go either way for cool (he's a windy lookin' lad) or hot (man also looks like a radiator). I probably just need a footwarmer. 
> 
> Let me know if you have other short & sweet ideas or if you think racoons can have their own little societies with their little grabby hands.

This is the first peace you’ve felt in months. You and Hans are lounging together, curled up on an overstuffed bed up in a cozy wooden cabin tucked under a blanket of snow in the great Canadian north. Pleasantly exhausted after the day’s festivities, you lay on top of your lover with an ear firmly to his sweater-clad chest.

This knit was a special gift you had given him two years ago on your anniversary; it was nice and soft, perfect for cuddling up against. He seemed to quite enjoy that aspect, just as he enjoyed wrapping you up in his massive arms and tracing pointless designs on your back with his surprisingly gentle fingers.

“Hans,” you grumble, ear placed right over his heart, “I have an important question to ask.” His right hand, dutifully rubbing your upper back in slow, soothing circles, pauses for a moment before resuming. His left arm, draped loosely around your lower back, tightens. He grunts quietly in response.

He’s all too used to the emotional whiplash and the hundreds of directions you could take such an open-ended statement (he still hasn’t recovered from the time you asked if racoons could form cultures of their own). You appreciate his readiness to roll with the punches as you pick up the slight increase in his heartbeat.

“Are you happy?” you ask him. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s heard this question and it won’t be the last. His heart settles to its previous pace and he breaks his back-rubbing rhythm to squeeze you with both arms. That’s his answer for yes, you figure, and look up to gauge his face.

He cracks an eye open when you push yourself up from his chest and raises an eyebrow, wondering why you’re moving. “I just want to see you. I’m serious, you know. I want you to be happy.” He closes his eye again and takes a moment to think before he breaks into a tiny smile and squeezes you again.

His hands move down to your hips and before you register what he’s doing, he’s got your positions flipped. You are firmly underneath his hulking form, pressed into the down duvet spread over the bed. His weight is on his knees straddling your legs as he pulls back to make himself comfortable.

“No fair,” you pout, “I wasn’t ready!” He snorts and dives in to nuzzle your chin and neck, trailing his hands up your sides to find where you’re ticklish today. You squeak when he finds the right spot, pausing in his advance to worm his hands under your shirt and begin his move anew. He chuckles quietly as you writhe underneath him, legs pinned and arms pushing uselessly against him.

He halts immediately when you grimace for a second, removing his hands from under your shirt and placing a single apologetic kiss on your nose before sitting back up on his knees. “Not today,” you mumble, glancing up to meet his inquisitive stare. “I don’t think I’m up for anything too taxing.”

He nods and flops down beside you, opening his arms in a silent offer. You gladly roll over into his embrace, happily wriggling away into a comfortable position. He snorts happily and moves his chin to rest on the crown of your head, locking you in place as the little spoon.

“I love you, big guy,” you say, rubbing your somewhat chilled feet against his shins. He replies in kind with another gentle squeeze, rubbing his chin gently on your head. You drift off to sleep in his arms, wondering what kind of fun adventures await you tomorrow in the winter wonderland outside.


End file.
